Es Prohibido
by AleColfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un niño que un día conoce al adolescente Blaine Anderson en el hospital, a pesar de la diferencia de edad Blaine y Kurt son muy buenos amigos. Cuando Blaine es dado de alta su niño desaparece. Después de muchos años se vuelven a encontrar...porque Kurt cambio? Blaine no mejora de su enfermedad? Podrán pasar todos los limites que tienen, la edad realmente importa?


Nota: Esta historia ya la subi en Gleeklatino pero el sistema me fallo y no puedo subir mas en esa pagina . Es por eso que ahora lo terminare aquí ;)

Subiré los capítulos lo mas rápido que pueda!

No olviden el review!

Prologo

Un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules camina por los pasillos del hospital de Ohio. Mira curioso a cada cuarto que pasa, estaba seguro que su mama estaba con el hace solo unos segundos pero ahora no la encuentra, no quiere que su mama se enoje asi que decide buscarla. Pasaron unos minutos y el pequeño Kurt paso por una puerta que estaba raramente abierta, la curiosidad lo mata y decide retroceder y ver la habitación, cuanto asomo su cabeza vio a un joven leyendo un libro, estaba todo de blanco y llevaba un libro en sus manos. Kurt se intereso en ver que ese joven tenia el libro rojo que su mama le leia cada noche, no se dio cuenta cuando el joven volteo la cabeza y lo miro.

-hola- le sonrio el joven de cabello moreno

Kurt saco su cabeza y se escondio detrás de la puerta

-tranquilo...-rio el joven- no te hare...ven

Kurt dudo en ir pero cuando volvió a asomarse el joven le extendió al mano para que se acercara, el pequeño se acerco con cautela hacia el moreno.

-como te llamas?- pregunto sonriendo al pequeño

-Kurt...-susurro bajito el castaño mirando con curiosidad los aparatos que tenia conectados el moreno

-Kurt...que lindo- le sonrio- yo me llamo Blaine...y a que debo tu visita Kurt?

-estaba buscando a mi mama- el castaño lo miro- pensé que estaría aquí

-como se llama tu mama?

-Elizabeth Hummel- Kurt miro los ojos del moreno quien se veía cansado pero aun asi sonreia

-cuantos años tienes Kurt?

-siete- le contesto- y tu?

-diecisiete- le respondio sonriéndole- al parecer eres muy joven para andar solo en este lugar no lo crees?

-ya te dije que me perdi- el castaño lo miro- que son esas cosas?- pregunto señalando los aparatos a los que estaba conectado el moreno

-son maquinas que hacen que pueda respirar mejor

-porque?

-porque necesito respirar mejor para poder vivir

-porque?

-porque últimamente no puedo respirar bien

-porque?

-creo que es una enfermedad o talvez un resfrio

-porque?

-te encanta esa palabra no?- el moreno volvió a sonreir- si quieres puedes esperar a tu mama aquí

-sabes quien es mi mama?- pregunto sorprendido el niño

-claro que lo se- el moreno se removio un poco- ella es una enfermera de aquí verdad?

-si...pero será mejor que me vaya porque debe estar muy preocupada

-la podemos llamar- Blaine saco un control- si quieres llamarla solo presiona ese botón

Kurt presiono el botón y en unos minutos llevo la mama de Kurt, Elizabeth tenia la misma piel y los mismos ojos que tenia Kurt, era una joven muy hermosa al igual que su pequeño hijo

-Kurt- le regaño la señora- donde estabas?

-mami...-Kurt le sonrio y la abrazo- no vas a creer lo que vi...-Kurt saco una flor tu su bolsillo, al pequeña flor estaba destrozada- mira esta flor mami...no es hermosa- Blaine sonreía mirando esa escena

-lamento que lo haya molestado- se disculpo Elizabeth

-no se preocupe- Blaine le sonrio- me alegro el dia

Elizabeth salio primero agarrando la mano de Kurt.

-adiós Kurt- se despidió Blaine y el pequeño movio su mano en forma de despedida

Blaine se encontraba internado mas de un mes y no había muchas esperanzas que saliera de ahí, el moreno comenzó a odiar su vida por lo que le pasaba pero cuando el pequeño Kurt entro en su habitación por segunda vez le hizo sonreir, Kurt aparecia en su habitación cada dia con una historia nueva, en tanto, Blaine amaba ver al energía del pequeño y sus ganas de vivir lo hacían sentirse mejor.

-Blaine! Blaine!- entro uno de esos días el pequeño kurt

El moreno dormia pero se removio al escuchar la voz del pequeño

-Blaine!- el castaño comenzó a moverlo- despierta...tengo que mostrarte algo

Blaine se movio un poco mas y al fin decidio levantarse al ver que el pequeño no lo dejaría dormir.

-que pasa Kurt?- pregunto sentándose y soltando un pequeño bostezo

-Blaine...mira- el castaño le mostro el puño que tenia en su mano, lentamente lo abrió y una mariposa reposaba sobra la palma del pequeño- es una mariposa...no es hermosa, Blaine?

-si..-se acerco y vio a la pequeña mariposa que tenia unos hermosos colores en sus alas- es muy bonita

-la encontré en el pasillo volando en la ventanas y decidi agarrarla y ahora es mia- Kurt sonrio feliz

-que vas a hacer con ella?

-quería regalártela- Kurt extendió su manito y Blaine abrió su palma para que la mariposa cambiara de mano

-gracias Kurt- el moreno volvió a ver al pequeño sonriendo- pero no puedo cuidar una mariposa...

El pequeño borro su sonrisa y su mirada se volvió triste.

-pero tengo una mejor idea- ahora el moreno podía levantarse asi que lentamente se levanto y camino hasta la ventana con la misam lentitud- podemos dejarla libre no crees- el pequeño volvió a sonreir- ven lo vamos a hacer juntos

Kurt corrió hasta Blaine y los dos se pararon en la ventana, el moreno puso la mano junto a la del pequeño y la mariposa cayo a las dos manos juntas del pequeño mientras las manos de Blaine eran usadas para taparla como paredes, Kurt elevo los brazitos y Blaine abrió las manos y juntos vieron como la mariposa se iba. Kurt escucho la voz de su mama y rapidamente corrió hasta la puerta.

-Kurt no te vas a despedir?- le pregunto el moreno

El pequeño niño camino hacia el y Blaine le mostro su mejilla pero el castaño tardo mucho que cuanto quiso ver si se había ido miro a la puerta y en ese momento Kurt lo beso, pero el beso fue directamente a su boca, fue solo un roce y luego Kurt se alejo le sonrio y se fue corriendo.

Blaine sabia que para Kurt eso no era nada ya que no entendia aun nada acerca de los besos pero para Blaine eso era un beso, le había robado a un niño el primer beso. En tanto Kurt se sentía normal y feliz, pasaron algunos mese y Kurt no se olvidaba de visitar a Blaine cada dia pero uno de esos muchos días Kurt dejo de ir y Blaine fue dado de alta y dejaron de verse, Blaine se sintió mal por no despedirse del castaño pero tenia que ir a la universidad y Kurt al colegio. Los años pasaron y no se encontraron hasta que un dia lo volvieron a hacer en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraron la primera vez.

Reviews?


End file.
